The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Pulmonaria, of the family Boraginaceae, which originated as a cross between an unpatented Pulmonaria longifolia plant named xe2x80x98Bertram Andersonxe2x80x99 (seed parent) and an unpatented Pulmonaria vallarsae plant named xe2x80x98Margery Fishxe2x80x99 (pollen parent). As the instant plant is the result of a cross between two different Pulmonaria species, no species designation is assigned.
This new Pulmonaria is the result of a controlled cross of the aforementioned plants in Canby, Oreg. This hybrid was selected from a large selection of seedlings. Seed and pollen parent plants were retained to observe habit and to compare with the instant plant. The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant.
This plant is characterized by the following:
1. Long slender leaves.
2. Large cobalt-blue flowers in spring.
Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.